


Absolute felicitas Mortem

by chubush



Category: Godson - Roger Zelazny
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дон Лорел освободился от чар. Как отреагирует на это Смерть?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute felicitas Mortem

Смерть, или, как называли близкие, Морри, сидел в окружении свечей и пустых бутылок, безукоризненно составлявших ему компанию который день. Им он рассказывал о свадьбе Дэвида, причем об Элизабет старался не упоминать. Осколки трех стаканов показывали, что до смирения Морри еще далеко.

— Почему все вышло так? Я же смог развести их в разные стороны. Убедил его поступить в университет на Западном побережье. Так жаль, что судьба не в моей власти.

Из воздуха соткался Дон Лорел, высокий мужчина с бакенбардами и в плаще из оленьей кожи. Он произнес:

— Ревность — это зеленоглазая фурия.

— Я не ревную.

— Ну да. Напиваешься ты просто так. Кстати, у тебя не получается.

— Как это не получается? Ты-то явно пьяная галлюцинация.

— Да, ты прав, — не стал спорить Дон.

— Стоп. Представить тебя — послушного — не смогло бы мое воображение даже после десяти бутылок виски.

Движением руки Морри убрал все признаки попойки и сделал попытку подойти ближе к своему гостю. Дон тут же испарился. Морри выругался, потом сделал несколько глубоких вздохов и спокойно произнес:

— Я обещаю, что не буду пытаться дотронуться до тебя, схватить, поймать...

За спиной Морри появился Дон и не смог сдержать смешок. Морри обернулся, в его голосе звучала угроза:

— Кто тебя поцеловал? То есть расколдовал?

— Вот. Опять ревнуешь. Причем никакого права у тебя нет.

— Жду ответ, а не отговорки. Пока жду спокойно...

— Ты превратил меня в невидимого слугу, потом в велосипед и — слава Богу — подарил меня Дэвиду. Теперь я освободился и хочу сообщить, что считаю себя свободным. Поэтому отвечать не собираюсь.

— Ты заставляешь меня терять остатки терпения.

— Тебе не повредит. С возрастом его, определенно, стало больше.

В ответ на яростный взгляд Дон рассмеялся.

— Извини. Это Бетти.

— Что? И тут она!

Морри замер и посмотрел на собеседника, сияющего невинной улыбкой.

— А я-то думаю, почему не могу найти свечи Дэвида и, — его передернуло, — Элизабет. Это ты постарался!

— Я.

— Слушай, запатентовать что ли обращение в велосипед как средство исправления характера. Ты уже дважды со мной согласился.

— Ты бы жалел потом, что потушил их свечи. Я помог. Ты теперь мне должен.

— Не люблю быть обязанным. Чего ты хочешь? — проговорил Морри, между делом стараясь подойти ближе.

— Честного ответа на вопрос.

— Всего-то? Спрашивай.

— Почему ты обратил меня в невидимку?

— Мы разошлись во мнениях, насколько я помню. Убивать не хотелось, а превращение в невидимого слугу было отработанным способом.

— А я помню, что согласился больше не применять блифедж. После чего сказал, что собираюсь уехать в Боливию, что туда меня пригласили профессор Дентон с дочерью. И провал. Когда я снова осознал себя, то был невидимкой и во всем подчинялся твоей воле.

— Ты хотел меня бросить! Почему все смертные, к кому я привязываюсь, рано или поздно уходят?!

Морри сделал рывок, но Дон был готов. Он исчез и появился на безопасном расстоянии.

— Когда Бетти расколдовала меня, я вернулся сюда, нашел их свечи и перепрятал. Но свою свечу я не нашел. Ты не смог ответить честно на первый вопрос, у тебя есть еще одна попытка. Где моя свеча?

— Ее нет. Ты больше не смертный.

Дон вздрогнул от радости, кипящей в голосе Морри.

— Это и было твоей целью?

— Нет. Я никогда не мог думать о долговременных целях в твоем присутствии.

— Почему ты обратил меня в невидимку?

— Мне было слишком больно от того, что ты уходишь. Знаешь, тот пароход, на котором плыли профессор Дентон со своей дочерью, потонул. Я заранее знал об этом.

— Это все?

Морри сдался.

— Я хотел того, что не мог получить. Тебя. Твоего ответного желания.

После нескольких секунд тишины Дон пропал. Морри поморщился, нашарил появившуюся бутылку виски и сделал глоток. Он не умел надеяться. А ему оставалось только это. Ведь Дон не смертный. Он не в его власти.

_(Через месяц)_

Морри шагал по коридору, полному свечей. Настроение все никак не исправлялось. Ощущение пустоты рядом с собой он всегда плохо переносил. Правда, кое-что изменилось. Мысли больше не возвращались к Дэвиду, теперь в них царил Дон. Дон...

Окруженный аурой гнева, Морри вошел в большой зал. Невидимые слуги тут же испарились. Кроме одного.

— Дай посмотреть на тебя.

Голос побродил по залу и вернулся.

— Я просто посмотрю.

Тишина. Даже пламя свечей застыло, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимание.

— Появись. Пожалуйста.

Ничего не изменилось. Морри точно знал, где находится упрямый невидимка. Он мог проявить его, мог схватить. Но это бы разорвало те слабые нити, что их связывали. Он задумчиво посмотрел на ближайший стол со свечами. Морри подошел ближе, коснулся потеков воска на высокой свече, пробежал пальцами по всей ее длине.

— Знаешь, в Огайо сидит у окна молодая девушка по имени Сара. Она настолько одинока, что исчезни она в какой-то момент, никто не заметит. Ей так кажется. Но можно и проверить.

Рука скользнула к дрожащему пламени, но встретилась лишь с пустотой. Свеча исчезла. Против воли Морри улыбнулся.

— Ну и ладно. Не больно-то хотелось. Возьмем другую свечу. Вот эта, например, жизнь веселого...

— Перестань.

Морри обернулся. Неподалеку стоял Дон, не смотря в глаза. Против обыкновения его голос был убийственно мрачен.

— Ты на это не способен. Так что нечего устраивать цирк.

— Я счастлив тебя видеть. Позволь...

— О боже!

Дон исчез. Из зала, из всех залов, из переходов со свечами. Его больше не было на всей территории, подвластной Морри.

_(Через три месяца)_

Свечи исправно выполняли роль собутыльников. Морри налил себе очередной бокал вина и уронил его, когда перед ним возник Дон в своем неизменном плаще из оленьей кожи.

— Вижу, ты опять что-то отмечаешь.

— Дон!

— С утра меня именно так звали.

— Можно я дотронусь до тебя?

— Проверяешь, не галлюцинация ли к тебе наведалась?

Дон подошел вплотную, но движения навстречу не сделал, ждал. Морри не верил своему счастью.

— Можно?

— Да.

Морри неуверенно дотронулся, а когда Дон не исчез, радостно обхватил его, уткнулся ему в живот и проговорил что-то неразборчивое.

— Я не расслышал.

— Я тебя не отпущу больше.

— Так ты мог меня остановить?

— Да.

— Спасибо, что дал время подумать.

— Когда ты сказал о своем решении сесть на этот проклятый пароход, я не мог думать. В гневе я обратил тебя в невидимого слугу. Но оказалось, что я лишь по-другому убил тебя. Невидимка не может стать обратно человеком. Я старался забыть. У меня вновь появлялись крестники, но никого я не подпускал близко. Только Дэвид смог пробить эту стену.

— О да, он замечательный парнишка.

— Он мне как сын. Непослушный сын.

— Тебе всегда нравились непокорные.

Не разжимая рук, Морри встал. Их лица сблизились.

— Я думал, что навсегда тебя потерял.

— Но меня было так просто освободить. Превратить, — Дон рассмеялся, — ну хоть в велосипед и попросить какую-нибудь девушку поцеловать. Вуаля!

Морри передернуло от описанного способа.

— Это решение не приходило мне в голову.

Дон закатил глаза.

— Отсюда делаем вывод. Ревновать — плохо!

_(Через полгода)_

— Ты не будешь больше искать свечи Дэвида и Бетти.

— Да.

— Ты не попытаешься потушить их, если они вдруг попадутся тебе на глаза.

— Я уже не злюсь на Дэвида.

— Да? А на Бетти?

— Окей. Я даю слово.

— И ты помиришься с Дэвидом. Он переживает...

— Черт возьми, да! Теперь я могу тебя поцеловать?

Целовать смеющегося Дона было нелегко, но с этим Морри справился. Справится он и с попытками изменить его характер. Раз сделать любимого счастливым так легко, он согласен не искать эти проклятые свечи, даже не думать о них. И он, конечно, помирится с Дэвидом.

Сегодня важный день. Морри поведет Дона на игру «Соколов Атланты». Это будет абсолютное счастье.


End file.
